The present invention relates generally to the field of information retrieval, and more particularly to scoring candidate evidence passages for criteria validation.
A criteria is a basis for making a judgement or a decision. A criteria validation system is a system in which a set of unstructured, or natural language, text criteria is validated or evaluated against another set of unstructured data, for example, a set of documents, to determine if the condition of the criteria is Met or Not Met in the unstructured data. The validation determines if the conditions of the criteria are found in the unstructured data content, and, if the conditions are met, the content is considered a match for the criteria, based on examination and analysis of the unstructured data content, which is sometimes referred to as evidence.